


Adrenaline

by DragonFireWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFireWitch/pseuds/DragonFireWitch
Summary: Draco Malfoy enjoys being reckless in the muggle world. That is until he gets himself into a bit of trouble and Hermione Granger gets him out. Helping each other release longtime pent up tensions their journey has only just begun.





	1. Rush

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be on the shorter side, around 2,000 words, to ensure I can release them every 1-2 weeks. Date TBD. But thinking it will typically be Sundays.

Draco Malfoy has been living by the book for the last five years. He is an influential businessman. All of his father’s debts have been paid off, and he’s living very well in his own flat. Malfoy Manor is currently an orphanage that his mother oversees for him, which gives her something to do since his father was sentenced to Azkaban to finish his sentence from fifth year. Draco is keeping his family name far from the name it once was. He does, however, like to enjoy a bit of fun. Something to let his hair down so to speak. Be dangerous but not reckless. He just likes a good adrenaline rush every now and then.    
  
Today has been one of those highly stressful days in the office and one he needs a break from. Instead of turning to drink like he used to, he has chosen a different vice. Walking to his garage, he carefully removed the sheet covering Triumph, his faithful sidekick. Oh, Triumph was beautiful. It had a 1200cc engine, twin throttle bodies, heated grips, switchable traction! Honestly, he had no idea what any of that actually meant, but the dealer sounded pretty excited about it so that sold him fairly easily. The conversion from galleons to dollars was difficult at first, but he’d gotten used to it by now.    
  
Draco knew he couldn’t be reckless in the wizarding world for fear he’d be in the Daily Prophet and sully the name he had carefully been building. After getting drunk one night about two years ago, he found himself stumbling into Muggle London and into a biker bar. When he had explained he had never even been on one they were more than happy to take him around. He fell in love instantly! It was like flying a broom but he could escape from the wizarding world. Once he had sobered up, he went to Gringotts and exchanged way too many Galleons for pounds. That first year was difficult. He had been carrying around thousands of pounds on him at a time. He found out, muggles rarely carried much at all. Now he only takes a couple of hundreds, sometimes a bit more when he hits the bar.

 

He placed his helmet on his head and swung his leg around the bike feeling the handles and sighing with relief as the tension in his shoulders melted away. Revving up the engine he sped off on his normal route into the countryside. Not too long ago he had found a hill he enjoyed speeding down. It was mostly open fields, so he generally never came across anyone. He liked to remove his helmet and zoom down the hill as fast as he could go letting the wind blow through his hair. He’d imagine he was flying through the air on his broom, but the added sense of danger that he could lose control of his bike really got his adrenaline pumping. Riding up the hill, he slowly took his helmet off and ran his hands through his hair before shrinking the helmet and placing it in his pocket. Draco then revved up his engine, kicked his foot up and sped as fast as he could go down the hill, laughing the whole way. 

 

As he approached the bottom he saw flashing lights from what he recognized to be muggle police. He tried to slow down, but the force of gravity had made it nearly impossible and the bike tilted too much to the right sending him off his bike. Casting a quick cushioning spell he landed without getting too badly injured. Sitting up as he saw the officer running towards him, he saw he had scraped up his leg pretty bad. 

 

“Lad are you alright?” Shouted the officer as he approached.   
  
“Yes thank you. Just a scrape.” Draco replied checking other places on his body.    
  
As the officer reached him, he helped him stand. Draco started walking over to his bike when the officer stopped him and asked him for his identification. Not knowing what identification was he tried again to leave. The officer stopped him once again placing his hand on his shoulder. Out of reaction, Draco pushed him off causing the officer to grab his wrist, spin him about and lock a set of handcuffs on him. Without being able to access his wand, Draco resorted to shouting profanities at the officer which only enraged the officer more. Placing Draco in the back of his cruiser, he drove him off to the station and placed him in a cell.   


* * *

 

“Oy! Jean! Got a wild one for you to book.” He called to the secretary as he walked in.    
  
“Oh? What’s this one done Harold?” Jean sighed. Harold was constantly arresting people for absolutely no reason.   
  
“Wouldn’t show me his identification.” Harold smugly replied puffing his chest out.    
  
“Harold, you know you can’t just book someone for that.”    
  
“No, but he was going about 120 down the bloody hill on a motorbike, lost control and wiped out. Then he refused to provide me with his identification and tried to pick a fight. I ended it.  Quickly.”

  
“That’s hardly a reason to book someone. Ticket, yes. But locking him up is a bit extreme.” Jean rolled her eyes as Harold took a seat at his desk, crossed his feet on top and shrugged. “Not going to go release him and ticket him are you?”    
  
Shaking his head, “That’s why you’re here. Your job isn’t it?”    
  
Glaring at him, she snatched her books, a ticket book and went to where the male was being held. Opening the door, she started filling out the sheet as she spoke, “Alright sir, could you provide me with your name?”    
  
“Daniel.” She heard and wrote it down. “And what’s your last name Daniel?” She asked as she approached the cell and looked up. Only to come face to face with a man she hadn’t seen in many years.    
  
“Malfoy!”    
  
“Granger?”    
  
“Shh. It’s not Granger here. My name is Jean.” Hermione hushed him quickly lowering her voice and looking toward the door she’d just come from. “Well, this explains so much.”

  
Following her cue to whisper. “What explains so much? Why the bloody hell are you here?”    
  
“I work here. Kind of. I can’t really explain it right now. Do you not have any identification?”    
  
“What identification are you looking for?”    
  
“Oh Merlin. Draco how did you get that bike?”    
  
“I bought it at a shop a couple years ago. Paid in full.”   
  
“Bugger,” Hermione mumbled under her breath. Just then the door flew open making both her and Draco jump and back up slightly.    
  
“Well?” Harold asked. “Did you ticket the arsehole?”    
  
“I have not. I didn’t realize it was THIS arsehole you brought.” Jean quipped.    
  
“Standing right here!”   
  
“You know him?”    
  
“Unfortunately,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes until she realized she’d have to explain why and have a reason to get him out of there. “He’s uh. Um. He’s my boyfriend. He was acting like a bloody moron to get brought here, so he can spend time with me since I’ve been so busy with work.”    
  
Harold laughed while Draco looked disgusted. Hermione gave him a look that told him not to blow her cover or else.    
  
“Yes. I miss my baby so much. She hasn’t sucked me off in nearly a fortnight with her treacherous schedule.” He said sickeningly sweet.    
  
Hermione glared at him before turning to Harold. “As untrue as that is, not that you need to be made aware, is it alright if I take the rest of the evening off to bring my moronic boyfriend home and give him the attention he apparently craves.”   
  
Laughing again, Harold took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cell for him. “Give her some extra lovin’ tonight will ya? She’s been a bit stressed lately and looks like she needs some relief.” Harold winked at Draco as he unlocked the cuffs from his wrists.    
  


“Certainly. Maybe a good punishment is in order.”    
  
“Let’s go!” Hermione yelled as she grabbed his wrist not seeing the wink Draco gave to the officer. Dragging him out to the car she stopped at the passenger door opening it and practically shoving Draco in before climbing into the driver side. Starting the car, she looked over at him motioning to his seatbelt and buckled herself up with him trying to copy the motion. “Seriously Malfoy? Was that necessary? No. You just push it in until it clicks. Good. Like that. How is it you own a bike but you’ve no idea what to do in a bloody car?”    
  
“I don’t have a - uh - whatever this is called, on Triumph. Which by the way, can we go get?”    
  
Putting the car into drive, she eased herself out of the lot. “We can go pick it up, but you certainly can’t go on it until you’ve gotten yourself the proper identification. Why do you even have one?”    
  
“You wouldn’t understand,” Draco mumbled as he looked at the car window, fascinated with how similar a car is to his bike but missing the wind. “What identification do I need to get?”    
  
Hermione glanced over at him, his eyes wide as he played with all the gadgets in the car. “Right. Are you busy? We can head to my flat and start getting you sorted if you’re going to be driving around in the muggle world.”    
  
“I’ve been doing it for the last two years on my own and doing just fine thank you.”    
  
“Yeah until you get yourself into trouble. We’ll be quick and I’ll show you a few more things to make things go a bit smoother next time.”    
  
Draco looked over at her as her eyes were on the road. “Whatever you say, dear. As your boyfriend, I guess I must listen to you. Just as long as we pick it up first.” 

 

Growling Hermione drove to where he said his bike was left, shrinking it down to fit into her trunk and driving the short distance to her flat. She could already tell this was going to be a long night if he kept throwing the boyfriend thing around. What else could she do, though? Any other person and Harold would have given her a hard time. A boyfriend she can easily break up with down the road and it didn’t compromise her mission. In fact… it might help it.

* * *

 

“So why the name Jean?” Draco asked as he looked around her flat. It was a nice flat, smaller than his, but most were. The furniture was very modern. There was a living room, a kitchen with a small eat in dining room where Hermione was currently making tea for them and what looked like two bedrooms in the back. Her flat was lined with walls of books of all sorts. Nothing like Malfoy Manors of course, but quite the variety. He recognized many to be muggle literature.    
  
“Well, as I said, I work there. I’ve been there about three years under orders from the Minister. We’ve been trying to catch someone who is mistreating Unicorns. His warehouse is within sight of the jail so that was the closest place I could get. I go by Jean because everyone knows my name in the wizarding world, but how many Jean’s do you know? Plus it’s my middle name.”    
  
“You haven’t caught him after three years?”   
  
“Unfortunately no. We don’t have enough evidence that it’s him and you know how the ministry works.”    
  
Raising his eyebrows in agreement, he took a seat on her couch with his tea and watched while she opened a laptop and showed him what type of identification he would need and how to get it. Draco voiced how he felt about the tests when he had already been driving for two years. She drove him home, keeping his bike with the agreement that when he got his provisional license she would take him out and let him drive until he had received the proper license.   
  
What she didn’t expect was to see him on her doorstep the next night. Provisional license in hand. 


	2. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're suggesting I flirt with him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way to much fun writing this. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews!

The morning after Hermione dropped him off, Draco owled his office to let them know he would be in late and went right to the address she gave him to get his provisional license. He had acquired a passport a few years back when he was cut off from traveling via international portkey in the wizarding world. Draco didn’t enjoy planes, but he had business meetings that needed attending to and the only way to get there was by a plane. Technically, the ministry said he couldn’t leave by portkey, they never specified any other form of transportation. Blaise had recommended it as he had recently become a member of the mile high club with a muggle-born he’d been seeing at the time. Draco was still looking forward to becoming a member.    
  
Taking a seat as he waited for his turn to be called, Draco looked at the photograph Hermione had taken the night prior and smirked. It took her almost twenty minutes to get a good picture because he refused to smile as she requested.  _ Granger, how will they know it’s me. I never smile.  _ In the end, he smirked.    
  
Seeing Granger had been a surprise. He hadn’t seen her in four years. The first year Draco had many trials, and she had attended each one. They tried using her to get him thrown in Azkaban, but she had sided with him. Potter had as well.  _ He was nothing but a schoolyard bully at Hogwarts. You shouldn’t punish him for the wrongdoings of a child. Between Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and myself, we have enough memories to prove that although a coward, Draco Malfoy was no true Death Eater. He was a scared child and should be cleared of all charges. If he is charged, I will personally come after many of you as you yourselves sided with Voldemort to save your own arses while at the ministry. A ministry that until recently was corrupt with Voldemorts followers. Are you going to sit there and tell me you didn’t do anything during the war to save yourself? We sure did and yet you’re not throwing the lot of us in jail.  _ Many had shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and Draco knew in that moment she had won and kept him out of Azkaban. He had thanked her personally after the hearing and she brushed him off and told him not to waste his second chance, or she would personally throw him in Azkaban herself. 

 

The secretary called him up pulling him out of his memories. Draco showed the secretary his passport and picture, handed over the pounds he needed and they checked his eyes. Once that was complete they told him it would be a week before he would get his license and handed him materials for his theory and haphazard test. Draco left, owled a friend and his license was waiting for him by the time he got home from work.    
  
Even with less than a full day of work, Draco was desperate to get on Triumph. Today was Friday and usually his pub night with the bikers at Crobar. Changing into his black denim and leather boots, he swung his leather jacket over his shoulder before apparating to Hermione’s address. He had seen her schedule on her fridge the day prior and knew she’d be home within the half hour. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Arriving home, Hermione saw a tall blonde leaning against her door holding a piece of paper in hand. Shocked, Hermione hadn’t been expecting to see Draco so soon.    
  
“Malfoy, how did you get your license so quickly?”    
  
“I knew a guy. Come on. I have plans, and you’re holding my motorbike hostage.”    
  
“Well I’m sorry Malfoy; I hadn’t expected you tonight, or at all this week. I need to eat supper and get a bit more work done on this case.”    
  
Groaning, Draco didn’t want to take no for an answer. “There will be food where we’re going. You can pop out after we eat then come back later. Please, Granger. I’ve had a bloody awful week and my Friday nights are my saving grace. I haven’t missed one in two years.”    
  
Contemplating, Hermione’s stomach growled in anger. She supposed her case could wait until after supper. She led the way to the garage where it was being kept. Draco instantly sat on the bike, feeling the handles and rolling away the tension from his shoulders.    
  
“Right then. You can’t go like that. We need to change you up a bit and get you a helmet.” Draco said as he transfigured her pencil skirt into a tight pair of leather pants, and her suede jacket into a leather one. Looking her over, he reached up and took the pencil out of her hair, grabbed her elastic and let her hair loose, Hermione protesting the entire time. He then grabbed a nearby object turning it into a modular helmet and placed it on her head. Getting back onto Triumph he put his helmet on, padding the seat behind him. Taking a deep breath, Granger swung her leg over the seat behind Draco, giving them a few inches of space and gently placed her hands on Draco’s waist.    
  
“You may want to hold on tight there Granger. Triumph likes the speed.” Draco winked, glancing back at Hermione.   
  
“I’m all set where I am. Thank you, though. Just a reminder, speeding is what got you pulled over in the first place.”    
  
Draco chortled before slowly exiting the garage. Revving the engine, he took off full speed. The recoil caused Hermione to scream and wrap her arms tightly around him. Laughing, Draco patted her hands as reassurance and felt Hermione scoot up as best she could and sit flush against him. Feeling the heat of her behind him, he tried to push it out of his mind.  _ She’s Hermione Granger for Merlin’s sake. She’s too good for you. Get yourself together!  _ He thought. 

 

After the initial shock, Hermione was able to relax slightly but didn’t release her grip. She inhaled deeply as they slowed, approaching their destination. Her senses filled with a cedar musk cologne, leather and parchment. It smelled divine. Until she realized the smell was coming from Draco. Tensing and wide eyed, she aimed her face toward the wind so not to get a whiff of his scent again.  _ It’s Draco Malfoy for Merlin’s sake! He’d never be interested in a muggle-born. Get yourself together!  _ She thought.    
  
Parking in the lot, Draco stopped the motorbike. Grabbing one of Hermione’s hands, he held it until she had both feet safely planted on the ground, then got off himself. Hermione tried averting her eyes and staying downwind as they walked towards the entrance of what was a known biker pub. Grabbing Draco by the elbow, he stopped and turned around to look at her, raising his eyebrow in question.    
  
“You come to Crobar every Friday night?” Hermione whispered.    
  
“Yeah. They showed me the ropes. It’s like my second family now. Do you not want to eat? We usually stay until last call if you want to pop out and come back. You just need to go to the alleyway behind the bar.”    
  
“No. No. That’s fine. I’m starved.” She smiled and motioned her hand to lead the way.    
  
Walking into the dark pub, Draco waved to a few people before heading to a table with a few people already at it. There was music blaring, a couple of dart boards and pool tables people were playing at, a line of beer choices and a lingering smell of smoke.    
  
“McCoy! You made it! I heard you got yourself thrown in jail last night. Wasn’t expecting to see you!” A tall, very muscular man with tattoos, who reminded her of Viktor Krum shouted over the music.    
  


“Ha, yeah Barley, wiped out trying to slow down on that hill I like. Officer put his hand on me, and well. You know.” Malfoy shrugged.    
  
Laughing, Barley clapped Draco on the back. “We all know you don’t like to be touched.” 

Hermione raised her eyebrow in question and Draco groaned as Barley started to share the story about how Draco had gotten into a fight with another customer one night after he had too much to drink.    
  
“Look, in my defense. The guy was getting too touchy if you know what I mean.”    
  
“McCoy, a touch on the chest doesn’t mean someone wants you.” A female, who was laughing, replied. She had long black hair to her backside, a tight black leather, one piece and a red jacket. “So how’d you get out so quick?”    
  
“That would be Gr-Jean.” Draco corrected quickly, pulling Hermione into view of the whole table. “Jean was working when I was brought there.”    
  
Pleasantries were exchanged and asked how the two had met. Glancing at each other, they realized they hadn’t thought of that before entering Crobar. It only made sense to say they met at boarding school but hadn’t been in touch since. Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione and ordered some food, sitting with the group as they ate. They told Hermione of Draco’s many misadventures over the last couple of years.   
  
“He really was awful when he learned how to ride. It’s a wonder how he was able to drive at all.” The lady in the black suit, now known as Lauren, said. “He was a definite hazard last year when we met him.”    
  
Draco gave Hermione a knowing glance and she placed her hand on his, reassuring him that she understood his reasons. When the door opened as someone entered the pub, she looked over and did a double take. Pausing, she squeezed Draco’s hand to get his attention. “Malfoy,” she barely whispered so the others wouldn’t hear. “That’s him.” 

  
Following her eyes, he saw the gentleman who had just entered the bar, and he silently questioned her under furrowed brows.    
  
“That’s my case.” She whispered, cocking her head in the mans direction. “I didn’t know he was a biker.”    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I need a bit of fresh air. Jean, will you join me? We’ll be back in a minute.” Draco announced to the table not waiting for her answer as he grabbed her hand and walked out. Casting muffliato around them when they reached a secluded area. “So what’s the plan? Where are you on the case?”    
  
Hermione was biting her lower lip, thinking. Draco could see her eyes darting back and forth, something he remembered she did in classes when trying to come up with an answer; no doubt going over facts in her case. When he could see she was feeling defeated he asked again. “I don’t know!” She cried.    
  
“Ok. Well, he’s known as Hal. He’s been a regular here longer than I have been. Does he know you from the jail?” 

 

“No, and that’s not his real name.” She retorted. When she saw him raise his eyebrow and open his hands, she let out a sigh. “Right. Got it. Neither are we.”    
  
“So, you could be some pretty girl at a pub, getting a drink, and subtly flash a smile at him?”    
  
“Well, I guess I cou- wait. Malfoy, are you suggesting that I should flirt with him?”    
  
“Think about it Granger. You haven’t gotten any closer in three years. The best way to get into a man's mind is to get into his pants. A girl like you should be able to get him quick if you keep that mouth of yours shut.”    
  
Opening her mouth, Hermione went to retort but stopped. “You know Malfoy, you have called me pretty twice and only insulted me once. I’m not sure what to think of that.”    
  
“I THINK, you should get that tight ass into Crobar, show some boob and get a date with the unicorn killer.” Draco said pushing her forward slapping her ass on her way.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Glaring at him, she took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she just let Malfoy talk her into this but he certainly has a point. Walking back into the pub, she leaned over the counter, slightly facing the gentleman, letting her cleavage show.    
  
“Barman, can I get a gin and tonic and whatever is it my friend usually gets.” She asked when the barman came over. Walking away she pretended to look around the pub hoping to have gotten the man’s attention.    
  
“Hey there doll, I haven’t seen you in here before.”    
  
“Ah, no you haven’t. My friend over there,” she said as she pointed towards the table Draco has just returned to. “Brought me here saying I needed a night out. I became single a while back, and I haven’t really been out much. My name is Jean.” 

 

“Well hello Jean, my name is Darren, but people around here call me Hal. Short for Haldon.” He opened his hand to take hers, which she had offered. He lifted her hand and planted a kiss, locking her eyes. She smiled.   


The barman returned her drinks and before Hermione could pay, Darren threw down some cash.    
  
“I got it. Hopefully in exchange for your number?” Darren said boldly.    
  
Holding out her hand to take his, she took a pen from the clutch purse she had brought and wrote down her mobile number. Winking at him, she grabbed the drinks and went back to her table. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.   
  
“Did you get it?” Draco asked. 

  
“I gave him my number. So hopefully he’ll call me and we’ll go from there.”    
  
“You gave him your what?”    
  
Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. The fact that Draco Malfoy was standing in a muggle bar, riding a muggle motorcycle, and couldn’t be farther from the muggle life.    
  
“I’ll show you some other time.” She said still smiling. He gave her an apprehensive look but they returned to the conversation around them. She had been laughing and enjoying herself so much, she jumped when the announcement for last call came on.    
  


“Alright guys, I suppose I should get her home. She hadn’t actually planned on staying out this late.    
  
Getting on the motorbike was easier for Hermione this time and she wrapped her arms tightly around Draco. Taking a deep breath she smiled as the scent of musk and leather hit her again. Unsure of why, she placed it in a tiny box in her mind for now.     
  


Driving quickly through the night, Draco savored the feeling of the wind whipping around him. The heat from Hermione keeping him warm. The tension in his shoulders had dissipated as the night went on and he relaxed. Friday nights were his favorite. Even having Hermione tag along wasn’t as bad as he had originally expected and he might be able to help her on her case.     
  
Reaching their destination, Draco parked his bike in her garage, helping her off once again. He stood in front of her as they both took off their helmets.    
  
“I had a great time tonight Granger. I’ll owl you when I want to go for another ride instead of just popping in.”

  
“I’d appreciate that.”    
  
Watching Draco apparate, she couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Walking back into her flat, she looked at the file on her coffee table and decided it could wait until tomorrow. She had the whole weekend to look at it. Showering, she laid in her bed, thinking about how different Draco has been. Like meeting a new person you’ve known your entire life. It seemed he was taking her advice and not wasting his second chance.She heard her phone ping and checked the time seeing it was nearly half past one.    
  
_ Hey, it’s Darren. We just met, but I was hoping to take you to dinner tomorrow - well i guess tonight at 7? _

  
_ I’d love to. Where would you like to meet? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Stanley’s? On Sycamore St.

 

_ Sounds delightful. I’ll see you at seven. _

  
Grabbing a quill and parchment from her bedside, she hoped Draco would still be up.    
  
_ Malfoy,  _

_   
_ _ Date acquired for tomorrow at Stanley at seven. Thanks for the idea. Wish me luck.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ H.  _ _   
_ _   
_ She sent off her owl and told it to return upon delivery. Shortly after her owl returned, she went to closed the window when a majestic owl flew in, holding its leg out for her. She grabbed the scroll and passed it a treat from the bowl by her window.    
  
  
“I can take a guess who you might be from.” She said to the owl. Unrolling the scroll she recognized a script she hadn’t seen in many years.    
  
__ Granger, 

_   
_ _ Wear something slutty.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I’d like to go for a ride Sunday (tomorrow) if that’s alright. I’ll be busy with work tomorrow, but am free Sunday.

_   
_ _ Send word with Genesis. Your owl looked a bit small to be flying back and forth.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ D.M.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ P.S. Don’t feed Genesis treats. He’ll expect them.  _ _   
_ __   
“Well too late for that, huh Genesis? Want another?” Hermione cooed at the owl. She then grabbed a quill and parchment and penned Draco back.    
  


_ Malfoy, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I will not wear something slutty. I’m trying to get closer, not in his pants on the first date. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I can be available around noon if you’d like to pop over then? We’ll have some lunch and then go for a ride. 

_   
_ _ Also, Genesis is a very persuasive owl. He enjoyed both treats I gave him. He’s quite sweet. Must have gotten his manners before he landed in your hands. Peraphina can make multiple trips just fine, thank you. _

 

  1. _  
  
_



Hermione smiled as she sent Genesis off, only for him to arrive back soon after.    
  
_ Granger,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you didn’t feed my bird just to spite me. I’ll also have you know, I’ve had Genesis since he was a hatchling and he was told to be on his best behavior. Do NOT give him another treat. What kind of name is Peraphina? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You’re going to screw this up before you get started, you stubborn witch. Maybe I should just sent something over? I doubt you own anything worth revealing. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ See you at noon.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ D.M.

  
She laughed as she read his note and put her quill to parchment once again.    
  
_ Malfoy,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You will in no way send me something for my date! I will not screw this up. I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow when I succeed in getting closer and come out untouched....mostly.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Peraphina is a beautiful name. Genesis really does enjoy my treats, and I would NEVER feed them to him just to spite you. He seems rather keen with me though.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m saying goodnight and locking my window. Let Genesis rest.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ See you tomorrow.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ H. _ _   
_ __   
“Would you like another treat Genesis? Your daddy says it’s perfectly fine.” Hermione said as she grabbed a few from the bowl. He hooted at her, ate his treats and opened his wings wide, leaving the flat leaving with her final note. 


	3. Discovery

Draco was sitting in what felt like the longest morning meeting he’d ever been in. The representatives for his client were making it absolutely abhorrent. They couldn’t agree on which product would be best to invest in and they were each trying to make their case on why their particular product was better. Honestly, he was about to throw both of them out just from the pounding headache they had given him. This meeting was supposed to be a quick in and out, then off to his mother’s as usual on Saturday afternoons. Here it was, almost two, and this meeting showed no sign of ending. Four long hours of constant bickering. Had they been wizards, he would have simply suggested they duel it out, but these were muggles. He wasn’t familiar with how they solved arguments.    
  
While the two gentlemen began yet another argument, Draco’s eyes wandered to the window. He saw people hanging from balloons in the sky. Jumping up and walking briskly to the window he wondered if this was some sort of magical prank, something from the Weasley joke shop maybe. He must have been staring intently because he realized the men had stopped arguing. Turning around, he cleared his throat and sat back at his desk.    
  
“My apologies. I got a bit distracted by the balloons.”    
  
“You mean the parachutes?” One of the gentlemen asked.    
  
“Ah. Yes. Parachutes. Anyway, why don’t we pause here for today, hmm?” He asked, lifting a piece of paper to write the word parachute before hiding it again.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Just after four, he had made it to Malfoy Manor. Not having opened his eyes yet, he heard the heavy steps of several children. With a smile on his face, he opened his eyes and arms expecting a full welcome. With multiple excited little voices all shouting at once, he only understood bits and pieces of what he was being told.    
  
“Children.” His mother said firmly as she elegantly glided into the room. “We’ve discussed how you greet someone. I expect that to apply to each person, even if it is Draco, and he is a few hours late.”    
  
As the children backed up and stood in a row, he put the smallest and youngest of the children down for her to stand in line as well. She was by far his favorite of the thirty children that resided at the orphanage. Rosalina was the product of muggles. She was innocent enough and at the mere age of two, had shown signs of magic. Rosalina, who was now almost five, had lost her mother during childbirth. Her father had been tortured and killed by death eaters shortly before the battle. Rosalina had long brown hair and brown eyes and had a need for knowledge. She loved curling into him while he was in the library reading a book and he would read it to her. She was quiet and rarely spoke, but when she did it was thoughtful and good. He was entirely wrapped around her little finger. On more than one occasion, she had been his savior when he got depressed.    
  
“My apologies mother. Work held me up. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting?” He replied as he greeted his mother with a kiss of the cheek. Then he turned to the children and greeted them with hugs, one by one whispering to them just low enough he could tell his mother could hear him, “Don’t listen to the old hag. I better get a warm welcome like that every time.” They giggled and were dismissed by Narcissa who gave him an exasperated look.    
  
“So, Draco darling, how is my reckless boy this week?”    
  
“Reckless? I am nothing of the sort. I am quite safe in my endeavors.”    
  
“That leather jacket and motorbike of yours suggest otherwise.” Narcissa rebuked.

  
Draco rolled his eyes, extended his elbow. “Shall we?” He questioned with a raised brow.    
  
Sighing in defeat, Narcissa took it, being led to the gardens where she expected the children to be.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione woke up quite late on Sunday. Glancing at her clock, she realized Draco would be there within the half hour. Bolting out of bed, she ran to the washroom and took a quick shower. As she opened the door, she heard a knock on the door. Cursing herself, she looked through the peephole and realized it was the mailman, well woman, for a package signing. Opening the door, she apologized for being in a towel and grabbed the pen. The woman had chuckled and sympathized that she found herself in that same position many times. It would be her luck as she was accepting the package, Draco Malfoy would choose that time to arrive. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, he did a once over and shook his eyebrows at her.    
  
Huffing, she opened her door wider and held her arm out for him to come in. Thanking the mailwoman, who hadn’t taken her eyes off of Draco, she rolled her eyes at the wink she received before shutting the door.    
  
“Well Granger must have been a pretty amazing date if you haven’t even gotten dressed yet. He still here? Maybe you should have sent an owl letting me know to come later.”    
  
“Ha. Ha. No, he’s not here, nothing happened, and you’re ten minutes early. So excuse me while I get dressed.” Hermione retorted holding the towel closer as she saw Draco’s pupils dilate slightly. Not that she assumed he was attracted to her, but it is primal instinct when someone is half-naked.    
  
“Need some help?”    
  
“Absolutely NOT!” Hermione yelled at she shut her bedroom door listening to him laugh. It was a humble sound. One she was sure she hadn’t heard from him before.    
  
A few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a muggle band tee, she stood in the doorway watching him try to open her laptop. She chuckled, drawing attention to herself. A slight tint of pink hit his cheeks before it was gone.    
  
“Allow me, Malfoy.” She said as she walked over, taking a seat next to him and opening it by lifting the top half of it. A frustrated growl sounded next to her and she giggled. “What are you trying to do?”    
  
“I’m trying to do that search thing you did last week. I want to look something up.”    
  
Nodding, Hermione began clicking around until a search engine popped up. “You’ll just use the keys to type what you’re looking for and hit this enter key here. Try that while I’m getting our lunch ready. Here is parchment and a quill to write what you need.”    
  
At his nod, she stood, exiting to the kitchen. She prepped a salad, some tea, and two cheese and butter sandwiches with cucumber. Placing them on her dining table as she saw Draco close the laptop and pocket his note. He walked to the table and pulled her seat out for her. Sitting, she blushed as he took his own seat. They ate in a comfortable silence until it was just their tea left.   
  
“So, did you find what you were looking for?”    
  
“I did, thank you. I saw these balloons at work, and I wanted to know where I could find them.”    
  
“Oh good. What is it that you do?”    
  
“I took over my father’s business. Investing and such. Many of our accounts ensure our close work with muggles. Some generations old, so at times change, the sons are trying to advance their fathers into the new world but their fathers are stuck in their ways. It makes many headaches.”    
  
“I imagine you can empathize?”    
  
A line appeared between his brows as he tried to figure out if she meant that maliciously. Seeing no ill will, he reigned in the anger he could feel surfacing. “I suppose, when you look at how I was raised, I can empathize as I no longer believe in the foolishness my father once told me.”    
  
With a look of confusion, Hermione was about to question him before it dawned on her how her comment must have sounded. “Oh dear. Malfoy, that is not at all what I meant. Though I’m glad you no longer feel that way, I simply meant that because you are also the next generation, I can imagine you’re not following the same image your father laid out and are also evolving, thus being able to relate to the new generations of sons coming in.”    
  
“Ah, um. Yea, I guess.” Draco sheepishly said rubbing the back of his neck. Keeping his eyes on his plate, he took a deep breath before looking her directly in the eyes. “Look, Granger. I want you to know I don’t believe what I was brought up to think. Seeing you ble...uhh... you on my drawing room floor, aligned a lot of beliefs I had already started to affirm for myself. I truly am sorry for how I treated you in the past, and for what happened in my home.”    
  
“I appreciate the sentiment Malfoy. While you were anything but pleasant, you were also just a bit of a schoolyard bully. You were never a truly evil person. Though telling me I’ll be the next to die was a bit uncalled for.” She finished jokingly to lift the mood.   
  
Draco chuckled, “Well, though late, I do try to help where I can. It’s why we created the orphanage. Many of the children there are children that lost their parents at the hand of the wrong side.”    
  
“I saw Malfoy Manor was an orphanage. I’d maybe like to take a tour there, assuming it’s full of happy children.”    
  
“Anytime. Potter comes around once in a while with my cousin Teddy to check in. We have a lot of resources in place for privacy and the likes that help the orphans. We have permanent Mind Healers on staff to help with behavioral issues and get children the help they need.”    
  
“Wow.” Hermione was astonished. She hadn’t expected that, and Harry had never mentioned going. She’d have to talk to him and get more information.    
  
“Anyway…how was your date last night?”    
  
Groaning and leaning back into her chair and putting her hands over her eyes. “Awful. I mean, I feel like I’m a pretty good actress, but how can you just… be okay with someone who is killing unicorns enough to go on a date? I wanted to murder him the entire time.” 

  
Draco smirked as she recalled her date.    
  
_ Hermione had chosen a modest dress as she brushed the invisible wrinkles out of her dress and took a deep breath. She scolded herself on assuming he was the one killing these gorgeous creatures before having all the facts.  _ __   
__   
_ Entering Stanley’s, she told the hostess she was meeting a Mr. Haldon. The hostess smiled and escorted her to the table Darren was already sitting at. He greeted her warmly, kissing her hand. She swallowed the bile back, threatening to make an appearance and smiled.  _ __   
__   
_ Hermione asked him about his job and what he did in his spare time, looking for any magical connection. Darren told her of the warehouse he worked at creating hair. She told him that she worked at the jail nearby as a secretary. After quite a bit of small talk, an appetizer and half the main course, she opted to ask about his favourite mythical creature. A werewolf. She told him hers was unicorns, hoping he’d take some bait.  _ __   
__   
_ He didn’t.  _ __   
__   
_ In the end, she hadn’t found much out that she didn’t already know. He wanted to meet with her again and tried to give her a kiss goodnight, but she turned her head last minute so he got cheek. She thanked him and left the restaurant.  _ __   
__   
“I knew I should have sent over that outfit,” Draco said rolling his eyes.    
  
“I absolutely did not want anything of the sort,” Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him. 

 

Draco sniggered, standing up to stretch. His shirt raised slightly showing a thin trail of hair and an Adonis belt. Something Hermione had always had a weak spot for. Quickly averting her eyes before they followed the path of the V, she walked to the front door where her coat was.   
  
“So are you ready for your ride then?” Hermione asked, avoiding eye contact. She cursed inwardly as she felt her cheeks heat up. She barely knew what he was like now, but she felt this connection she hadn’t felt before.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco walked over, gently taking her coat and held it open for her to slide into. The blush on her cheeks was endearing. He had caught her staring and might have flexed a little to give her a bit of a show. It was only fair as he had seen her in a towel less than an hour before, something that was now permanently etched in his mind.    
  
Walking to her garage, he put her helmet on before placing his own on his head allowing his fingers to faintly touch her neck hoping she was as affected as he was. Getting on Triumph, he felt Hermione scoot in behind him, holding tight as he revved forward. Draco drove through the streets, feeling her arms relax slightly the longer they were out. He liked cruising through the countryside up to his favorite lake on Sundays, where it was peaceful. It gave him a calm sense of feeling before starting the menial task that was called work the next day. He didn’t have to work, but then he didn’t trust anyone else with these contracts either.    
  
Turning down an old dirt road, an audible gasp filled his ears. He slowed for Hermione to take in the entire view. The fields were completely open with trees surrounding the border. There was a log cabin on the edge of the lake. A pathway that led around the lake could be seen, but it was obvious the area didn’t have many guests. The lake was large and beautiful. Reflections of the trees could be seen, radiating its beauty.    
  
They stopped at the cabin, and Draco parked his motorbike. Holding his hand out to let Hermione off first, he watched her remove her helmet with a look of awe still on her face. She walked a short distance away to take it all in. Following her lead, he stood next to her and took a deep breath in, letting the tension of the week roll off his shoulders. 

  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He rhetorically asked extending out his elbow in offering. Hermione nodded and took it. Malfoy led her down the path around the lake, both lost in thought. As they were approaching the second half, Draco stopped. “You said Hal makes hair?”    
  
“Yes? Many people wear wigs. It’s really not all that surprising.”    
  
“What did you say the name of the warehouse was called?”   


“Umm. I’m pretty sure it’s  Jedorzec.”    
  
“Isn’t the polish word for Unicorn jednorozec? That’s only two letters off. I wonder if it’s Unicorn hair.”    
  
“That could very well be it! That’s why we haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary.”    
  
“You need to find what he’s doing with it and where he imports it from.”    
  
“If it’s polish, it’s most likely coming from there. I need to look at my pictures. Go over my notes.”    
  
“Alright, back to your flat we go.”    
  
They finished walking around the other side of the lake, Hermione talking a mile a minute about the notes she could recall from the case. Draco watched her with interest wondering how he once hated listening to her.    
  
They rode back to the flat, with a promise from Draco he would take her back there. Hermione pulled out her case file and started scouring details. Draco made to leave to let her work in peace.   
  
“Malfoy, what do you think of this?” Hermione asked as she looked up from her notes. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you.” She said dejectedly.    
  
“Oh, no, you’re not keeping me. I didn’t want to interrupt you. What do you need me to look at?”    
  
“Ok, so the warehouse blueprint I have gotten from records shows no sign of these rooms from the original blueprints. Do you think they were actually created?”    
  
Draco stared at the blueprints for a few minutes before his stomach growled. Hermione looked at the clock and realized it was past six. “Let me order takeaway. Do you like cheeseburgers?” Draco gave her a confused look. She giggled, pulling out her mobile to order. “Ok. Cheeseburgers it is. I have to see your reaction.”    
  
“It looks like they should have been created. Your paperwork shows they have completed it in full so I’m wondering if he put a charm on it when they updated it.”    
  
“Those were my thoughts too.” Hermione agreed as a knock sounded on her door. “That will be dinner.”    
  
Grabbing the burgers and fries and walking back into her living room, she hadn’t expected to see a very angry Harry Potter pointing a wand at a bored looking Draco Malfoy.    
  
“Harry. Put your wand away.”    
  
“Did you ask him anything identifying?” Hermione shook her head. “One minute then. Malfoy, where does my son Teddy go once a month and on what day?”    
  
“Is this necessary Harry?” Hermione tried interjecting.   
  
“He’s not your son. He’s your godson and my cousin. He meets with Healer Penelope at the orphanage on the third Saturday of every month.”    
  
Harry nodded. “Hermione, you’re trying to catch a killer, whether unicorn or human, you should always ask for identifi- wait, why is he even here? Since when are you friends?”    
  
“Oh, um. Well, it’s a bit of a story. Come with me to the kitchen so I can get our dinner ready.” She said, still holding the bag of take out. Harry raised his brow at her when she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. He turned towards Draco with the same look.    
  
“She told you to follow her. Don’t look at me for answers, I’m just looking at these prints.”    
  
“No, you’re not! Come set the table!” Hermione called from the kitchen.    
  
With a sigh, Draco got up and followed Harry into the kitchen, where Hermione had already started the tale of their reconnection over the last couple days.    
  
“... So then after we had gone to the bar, I ran into Darren, who we know as Dirk Hopwell, and Malfoy suggested I get to know him more personally instead of constantly staking out the place. So I went on a date...”    
  
“HERMIONE! Are you bloody mad! What if he recognized you?” 

  
Scowling at Harry, she handed plates and cutlery to Draco who was smirking at the exchange before turning back to Harry. “Harry James Potter. You will not come into my home and question everything before listening to all I have to say. You understand?”    
  
“With reluctance. I’ll hold my opinion on calling you barmy until the end.”    
  
“ANYWAY. So I went on a date with Hopwell and he told me that they use the warehouse to make hair. Now naturally, I’m assumed wigs, but, when Malfoy and I went on our ride today, he recalled the name of the warehouse being close enough to the word unicorn in Polish.”    
  
“You know Polish?” Harry interrupted looking at Malfoy, who nodded.    
  
“HARRY! That’s not important. The important thing is, that we think it’s unicorn hair! Now we have to figure out how they’re getting the unicorns, where they’re bringing them and if they’re importing to Poland. What I was showing Malfoy when you rudely barged in and started acting like a crazy ex-boyfriend - “    
  
“I’d say more overprotective brother.” Harry said, only to receive a glare, “but either way. Continue.”    
  
“Thank you. I was showing him the original blueprints and the ones the town had on file. They are not the same. He thinks they illusioned it so the building inspector didn’t see it.”    
  
“That could be enough for me to get Kingsley involved to get us a warrant. We should have brought Malfoy on three years ago.” Harry said as he headed to floo to the ministry.    
  
“Funny Harry. I’ve made plenty of progress in locating this arsehole over the last three years. Wait, why were you here?”    
  
“Uh, funny you mention it, we were actually thinking of putting the case on hold since we had hit a dead end, but with this new revelation, we won’t.” Harry said sheepishly. “Thanks Malfoy! See you Saturday!” He called to him before kissing Hermione on the cheek and shouting his destination.

  
Arriving at the table, she saw a very smug Draco sitting at the table. Sitting across from him, she smiled and took her fork and knife and cut his burger in half. “It’ll be easier to eat it this way since you’ve never had one before.” Then preceded to cut her own and lift the half to take a bite. Draco watched her in disgust but picked his up, all the same, taking a small bite. His eyes widened with pleasure as he took a larger bite.   
  
“This is delicious! Like a dry meat pie with ketchup.”    
  
Hermione laughed and agreed. As they ate, they talked about their upcoming week and set up plans to go riding. When they were finished, they went back to look at the prints and see if there was anything else they could piece together before the night was over. When Hermione started yawning at half past ten, Draco said his goodbyes and flooed home after Hermione connected her floo network to his, allowing him entry.    
  
When Hermione went to close everything down for the night she realized her laptop hadn’t been turned off correctly. Opening it, the page was still on the last page Draco looked at.    
  
_ Jumping out of the sky! Parachuting for beginners. _   
  
“Oh, bloody hell! That’s not a balloon!”


	4. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from Harry Potter. The characters are hers, the stories are mine.

CHAPTER 4

The week had flown for Hermione as she divided her time between the jail, surveillance and the ministry to help Harry convince Kingsley to get the warrant. Draco had owled her letting her know their plans were postponed as he had some urgent business meetings come up that had him heading out of town. She tried to push down the feeling of disappointment.    
  
Friday morning they got word the warrant was all set. While she was sitting with Harry, her mobile went off with a message from Darron asking if she’d be at the bar that night. Frowning, she hadn’t heard back from Draco to know if he would need a ride there or if he was even back in town yet.    
  
“Why the long face Hermione?” Harry asked. 

  
“I just received a message from Darren, well, Hopwell about going to Crobar tonight. I’m not quite sure if I would want to go alone and Malfoy hasn’t owled me to let me know he’s back in town.”    
  
“I think you’ve got a bit of a crush Hermione.”    
  
“What!?” Hermione yelled. “You’re bloody joking Harry. Hopwell slaughters unicorns to make hair. He’s a vile, evil…”    
  
“Loathsome cockroach? Yes, I’ve heard that before. Speaking of the last time I’ve heard that. I meant Malfoy. Every time his name comes up you get a twinkle in your eye that I haven’t seen in a long time, and you’ve been fairly mopey all week since he’s gone.”    
  
“We only got reacquainted a week ago, Harry. You can’t develop a crush that fast. Especially with our history.”    
  
“Ok, but I think you’re in denial.”    
  
“Who’s in denial?” Asked a tall red-head walking in.    
  
“Hey, Ron. Hermione is. She’s claiming she doesn’t have a crush on Malfoy.”    
  
Ron gagged. “Well, I mean who would.”    
  
“He’s not bad! Well. In that sense. He’s been nothing but pleasant, well kind of. I mean he is a typical male. He did make that comment about me sucking him off and now Harold thinks Malfoy was shagging me all weekend.”    
  
Both Ron and Harry laughed as they watched Hermione blush rapidly. “Crush.” They said simultaneously. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, claiming she had to take leave.    
  
From the distance, she saw the lift doors open and took off on a small jog into the doors. She bumped into a hard figure and almost toppled backward. The person had caught her around the waist before she could hit the floor. “My apologies,” they both said at the same time, only to stop when they made eye contact. Draco had been the one to catch her on his way out of the lift. The doors closed and Hermione huffed. Draco righted her and pressed the button for the lift.    
  
“Uh, sorry Granger. I was actually on my way to see Potter and check if he got the warrant and almost forgot what floor I needed.”    
  
“Funny. That’s who I was running away from.” Hermione mumbled. “We have the warrant. It just got approved earlier this morning.”    
  
“Perfect, so since I’m here let's head to Potters and get that squared away.” Draco smiled as he turned and started to walk in the direction of Harry’s office.  

 

Hermione smacked her hands over her face. This would not at all help her argument. Following Draco, she was a good few feet behind him since his legs were much longer than hers.    
  
“Malfoy, what a surprise. You just missed - oh nevermind. Looks like she found you after all.” Harry said with a knowing smirk. Hermione’s cheeks were scarlet. Draco looked between Harry and Hermione while Ron laughed. “Well, since we’re all here. Hopwell messaged Hermione a few minutes ago asking if she was going to the bar tonight. So here’s the game plan.”    
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent going over the finer details of the weekend. When they parted, Draco and Hermione walked back to the lift. As he held the door open, he placed his other hand on her lower back causing her to shiver. Inwardly cursing herself, she tried to keep herself from blushing, which was no small feat.    
  
They went their separate ways to get changed and to meet back at Hermione’s for dinner before going to Crobar. At her window was an owl she recognized with a package. Taking the package from Genesis and giving him a treat or two, she opened the package and laughed. Inside was a skin-tight pair of leather pants, a blouse that didn’t hide much to the imagination and a leather jacket. At the bottom was a note,  _ It will look more natural if it’s not transfigured. Hope I got your size right. _ Taking a shower and drying off, she pulled them on. They fit like a glove.    
  
From her bedroom, she heard her floo and the shout of her name. She grabbed her purse and made her way into the living room.     
  
“Granger! Where are you?” Draco shouted again, a large smile plastered on his face.“Ah, there you are! Guess what came!” He again shouted waving a plastic card in his hand.    
  
“Wonderful! I hadn’t realized you finished the written yet. Looks like you don’t need me anymore.” Hermione dejectedly said as she gave him a congratulatory hug. 

 

“Too true! And that means Triumph comes home with me tonight.” Draco said as he pumped his fist in the air. Hermione laughed at the jester and moved around him to her kitchen to start setting the table. “Oh! Let me see you. How do they fit?” 

“Perfectly. I’m surprised you got my size right on the first try. Harry and Ron still haven’t managed.” 

 

“Yes. Well. I’d like to say I have a bit more experience in regards to a woman than they do.” 

 

“I suppose you’re right. Shall we?” She asked as she finished placing pork chops covered in apple butter, basil mashed potatoes, and peas on the table. 

 

Throughout dinner, Draco told her about the difficulty it took to obtain his written. He told her of the busty broad with the missing teeth who tried to seduce him into giving her a ride, promising it would be the best ride he’d ever had. They had gotten into a pea fight when Hermione didn’t stop laughing, only to realize they had to pick them all up again. At a quarter to seven, they mounted Triumph speeding off to Crobar. Getting their drinks they found Lauren and Barley at a billiard table. Lauren whistled and winked at her as she greeted her. Barley and Lauren finished their game retreating to a table to order dinner. 

 

After the fourth time Hermione had looked at the door, Lauren quirked her eyebrow at her in question. Hermione mouthed Darren at her before receiving two thumbs up, then pointed to the door. Darren had walked through. Taking a deep breath, she glanced over at Draco and nodded before walking up to greet him. 

 

“Hi, Darren. It’s nice to see you again.”    
  
“And you Jean.” He winked as he lifted her hand and kissed it. Hermione smiled softly, blinking a few times to seem flirty. Darren went to the bar and ordered drinks, fries, and nachos for them to share while Hermione grabbed a seat at a table near Draco so he could watch his body language. Draco, it turned out, was good at reading people. Something Hermione struggled with. As requested by Harry, Hermione was to somehow ask to see his work. Their plan would hopefully allow her access to the warehouse to find the unicorn hair or traces of magic.    
  
She honestly couldn’t believe how little they’d accomplish in three years and how fast things are progressing with the little help from Draco. She couldn’t believe how much he had changed in the last few years and how much she’d been enjoying his company. Thinking back to when she first reacquainted with him, she smiled at her reaction to him. In the past, she would have hexed him and walked away. Karma served him right, but something told her not to leave him to fend for himself in the muggle world. Never in her life could she imagine Draco was already very familiar with it. Owned a bike, frequented a bar, it was amazing.    
  
“I hope that smile is for me.” Darren chuckled as Hermione jumped. Placing the food and drinks on the table, he sat. “What are you thinking about?”    
  
“Just a recent arrest.” Hermione smiled. Technically it wasn’t a lie.    
  
“You must see many characters over at the jail.”    
  
“I do. I imagine that working with hair, you don’t see quite too many people.”    
  
“No, there are very few people in my line of business.”    
  
“I’d love to see it. Are you hiring? I’m looking for a change in career. Do you think I could come?” Hermione excitedly asked placing her hand delicately on his. With her other hand, she circled the rim of her drink, sangria, before grabbing the orange slice. She brought it to her mouth and stuck her tongue out, licking the sangria of the rind of the orange. She watched as Darren’s eyes shifted to her mouth and his pupils get bigger. Hermione then opened her mouth, licked the juice from the side of the orange slice and pop it in her mouth to suck, purposely letting a drop trickle down her chin. She watched his pupils blow wide and he licked his bottom lip, near where the drop of liquid was on herself. Placing the orange slice on a napkin, she giggled as she wiped the drop with her finger, apologizing, and placed her finger in her mouth to suck the juice off her finger. Hermione knew it was a low blow, but sex spoke, and he was listening.    
  
Darren cleared his throat and tore his eyes down to his beverage. “I don’t believe we’re hiring at the moment, but I’d love to show you around.”    
  
“Wonderful! I could clear my schedule for when you’re available.”    
  
“I’m sure you could.” He smiled. Hermione shivered.     
  
After a short time, Darren received a call and excused himself. Hermione smiled and continued to eat her fries. When he came back, he looked angry. Coming back to the table, he grabbed his coat and draped it over his arm.    
  
“My apologies to cut this short, Jean. How about tomorrow, around noon?” I’ll pick you up from your flat?”    
  
“Oh, um, I’ll actually be leaving the jail. Is the warehouse near there? I could meet you?”    
  
“It’s close yes. Meet me on the corner Northbrae and Alma. Care to walk me out?”    
  
Hermione nodded, texting the street names to him with the time so she had the information. Standing up and walking next to him, he placed his hand on her lower back, lowering it until it was mostly on her bum. She tried not cringing. As she walked him outside, he turned her, his eyes looking dark and stormy. Reaching his hand up to face, he placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, circling down to her jaw and pulling her forward slightly to place a kiss on her lips. It was hard and his lips were chapped.   
  
“I will miss your face. Until tomorrow...Jean, and be sure not to bring that puppy of yours.”    
  
Hermione shivered again, nodding, and swallowing back the bile burning the back of her throat. He turned and walked down a little, looking back over his shoulder as Hermione waved, walking back into Crobar. She was positive he thought she couldn’t hear the faint pop from his apparition.   
  
Walking back in, she went and stood by Draco. She let out a long sigh of relief that she’d been able to accomplish something. Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear so the others wouldn’t hear, placing his hand on her lower back sending shivers up her spine.   
  
“That was some flirtation, Granger. Didn’t think you had it in you.” He said pulling back, winking at her. He chuckled when a blush crept up her cheeks. His hand still placed on her lower back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco wasn’t proud of his reaction. Watching Hermione suck on the orange had nearly pushed him over the edge. Seeing Hal’s hand on her as they made their way outside nearly sent him over to her to push him away, but when he saw him kiss her? It made him want to barrel into him and feel his cheek break under his fist. Once she was back within his reach, he needed to touch her. Make sure she was ok. He was shocked at his reaction. He felt possessive. Draco wondered if Potter and Weasley constantly felt like that against him while at Hogwarts. He certainly felt disconcerted at the strength of his feelings when he’d barely reacquainted with Granger for more than a week. 

 

She hadn’t pulled away when he placed his hand on her back and it took him going to the bar to finally remove it, albeit reluctantly. He was distracted. He watched Hal as he spoke, and didn’t like what he saw. He was certainly up to something. Something bad. Something evil. It had nothing to do with unicorns.    
  
As the bar closed, he felt Hermione climb on behind him and hold tighter than she had earlier. He felt the tension in his shoulders roll out as she relaxed into him. He felt her body, soft and small, pulled tightly against his back. Draco shook his head. He needed to drive, get her home safe, and find out what happened and give tell her what he thought. Thoughts of her soft, delicious - he shook his head again.  _ FOCUS! _ He internally yelled at himself. 

 

Draco walked into Hermione’s flat, helping her remove her coat, contemplating removing his. Should he come round later that day to tell her what he saw? Or tell her now?   
  
“He asked me to meet him on the corner of Alma and Northbrae tomorrow, well later today, at noon. So I should probably go to bed unless you saw anything I should be wary of? He gave me shivers, and not in a good way.”    
  
Well, that certainly answered that question. “I have many concerns actually.” He stated as he took his coat off before walking to the couch. He glanced at the blueprints on the table, picking them up and checking them over again. “So he was extremely stiff, until you sucked on that orange that is.” He said winking. She laughed. “I couldn’t hear everything you said, but when you talked about going to the warehouse, his entire body seemed to go rigid. While he was on the phone, he was flailing his arms, and looked straight at you with something in his eye that I couldn’t place as he was so far away.”   
  
“Probably lust.”    
  
“Believe me, Granger, at that point he already pictured you sucking his cock. This was different.”    
  
“Must you be so crude?”    
  
“Must you be so prude?”    
  
She scoffed, “I’m far from a prude; I’ll have you know. How else would I have known how to seduce him?”    
  
“Just because you’re a tease doesn’t mean you’re not a prude.” He chuckled as she rolled her eyes and motioned for him to carry on. “Anyway, once he returned, he had this look in his eye. I remember seeing it on death eaters right before they...” He stopped. Closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened them. Hermione was walking toward him. Concern was written all over her face. He knew she could probably assume what they did to muggle-borns.    
  
“Right before they what, Malfoy? Are you alright?” She asked as she sat down and grabbed his hand in hers.    
  
“Before they...TOOK...them. Against their will.” He said with a lump in his throat. Gasping, Hermione sat wide-eyed, staring at him. After they sat that way for a few minutes, he spoke again. “Anyway, when you walked out with him, he glared at me as he kissed you.”    
  
“He told me not to bring my puppy tomorrow.” She laughed.   
  
“You have a cat, not a puppy?” He questioned.    
  
“Malfoy, he meant you.”   
  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Granger. Perhaps someone should go with you.”    
  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine. We’re going to the warehouse where I’ll discreetly check for magic and leave.”    
  
“If you say so. I get a really bad vibe” He watched her shrug as if saying it’s part of her job. Which he knew, but that possessive feeling was bubbling up again. He stood putting his coat on. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to sleep though. Goodnight Granger.”    
  
“Goodnight Malfoy.” She said as they approached the door. On automation, she hugged him. He started but quickly wrapped his arms around her. Pulling back he saw her blush. “Sorry” she mumbled. “I hug all my friends.” 

 

He could only nod, before slipping through the door and letting out a breath. He tried not to think as he rode home. Once he got home, he pulled out a parchment and quill. No way was he letting her go there alone. He’ll let Potter know where they would be if things went arse over tit. Draco then got into bed and slept a very restless night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione didn’t actually have to work at the jail. She apparated there at half-past eleven, checked in with Harold just in case someone asked if she had been there and then walked to the corner to meet Darren. He was already there when she arrived. Darren greeted her with a crooked smile and kissed her cheek. She shivered.  _ Odd _ , she thought.    
  
They walked the short distance to the warehouse he worked at.    
  
“My, you were right, it is close to the jail. I never knew this was here.” Hermione lied.   
  
“Really? It has a bit of an eerie feeling. Always feels like someone is watching it.”    
  
Hermione glanced at him wondering if he knew, but he just smiled and winked.    
  
“Not scared are you Jean?” He teased.    
  
“Of course not. I’ve seen many scary things in my short life. A creepy warehouse doesn’t even make the list.”    
  
He laughed. It was unsettling.    
  
“Perfect. You’ll feel right at home then.” He opened the door to the warehouse entering before her and closing it behind her. Her heart was pumping. “Here, let me just get the lights.”    
  
She turned to look at him as he turned the lights on.    
  
“Welcome.” She heard a voice say behind her. Whipping around she saw ten men surrounding her with their wands drawn. “Hermione Granger.”    
  
The door behind her clicked multiple times. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Harry Potter. 
> 
> Sorry this is so late! End of the school year! My sons graduation from K and my daughters graduation from elementary school, plus grading. It's been busy busy busy! But I'm glad my muse is back!

Draco had everything planned and in place. Harry flooed him early that morning where they put a backup plan in place. Draco would disillusion himself and follow Hermione, that way if he was caught, he could say he had been in trouble at the jail again. He was also someone Hal knew. Harry and a couple of Aurors would stay hidden. If something went array, Draco would send out a signal and they’d be there in an instant.    
  
Knowing Hermione would make sure she had an alibi, he, Harry, Ron and another Auror he didn’t know, apparated near the warehouse at half-past eleven. Far enough where they wouldn’t be heard, but close enough to walk to. They discussed the plan once more, ensuring all the details were covered. When they sent the other Auror, whose name he found out was Reginald, to his lookout spot Harry turned to him.    
  
“Malfoy, I want to ensure your head is in the game. This is my agent. My best friend. My sister. I fully expect you to keep your emotions in check otherwise something could go terribly wrong.”    
  
“What emotions, Potter? There’s nothing going on between Granger and me. She helped me out of a tough spot, and I’m helping her.”    
  
“We’ll see. I know Hermione very well and have come to know you over the years.”    
  
“Sitting at tea with me and my mother once a month doesn’t exactly make us friends, Potter.”    
  
“No, but apparently a few bike rides do,” Potter said as he walked to where he was going to hide. Ron laughed behind him.    
  
“Hermione always has a tendency to get what she wants, Malfoy, and she wants you.” Ron said as he winked and walked away.

 

Draco groaned as he cast a disillusion charm on himself. He’d figure everything out after Granger was out of the warehouse and back home. Casting Quietus on his shoes, he went and stood next to the door to the warehouse. If anyone opened the door, he’d be ready to slip inside. They held their posts for a quarter hour before they saw Hermione and Hopwell walking down the street. Hopwell’s arm linked with Hermione’s, Draco tried to calm the possessive feeling he felt again. The need to keep her safe. _This must be what Potter meant._ He thought. As Hopwell opened the door and looked back to reply to Hermione, Draco slipped inside to a completely dark warehouse. Trying to see, he kept his hand on his wand and started to count to six hundred. If Draco wasn’t out of the warehouse or the signal wasn’t given, the Aurors were to come in with their warrant either way.  
  
Hopwell walked in right after with Hermione following.   
  
“Here, let me just get the lights.”   
  
Draco saw Hermione turn towards Hopwell.   
  
“Welcome.” He heard a voice say to his left. Turning he saw ten men surrounding Hermione with their wands drawn. “Hermione Granger.”   
  
The door behind him clicked multiple times. The Aurors would have to use a few spells to get in. _Bloody hell, I knew this was a trap!_ Draco, still invisible, stayed as still as he could.   
  
Hermione went reaching for her wand, only to realize she didn’t have it. She turned her head to look at Hopwell, who was holding it.   
  
“Did you see the blonde git Hopwell?”   
  
“No” Hopwell said as he put her wand down the front of his pants and walked up behind Hermione grabbing her arms and forcibly pulling them behind her back. “Still want to tease me, you mudblood whore? I got something in my trousers you want.”  
  
Draco could see the look of death in her eyes. The wheels turning in her mind. She was thinking of a plan. She just had to stay alive for eight more minutes and they would have a substantial amount of help. If he cast a spell, he’d give away his position and all ten wands were still pointed right at her. In a split decision, Draco knew if he immobilized one of the ten people, he’d distract them long enough that she could escape Hopwell’s grasp. He should be able to immobilize one more person before they found his position. He tiptoed to the back of the men.   
  
“Honestly Hermione Granger, did you think you could hide in the muggle world and hope we wouldn’t recognize you?” The man directly in the middle asked.   
  
“Well it worked for the first three years didn’t it?” She retorted.   
  
“Then you decided to hang out with the death eater. We knew then, he’d reformed. We’ve been watching him, hoping to get him on our team. Your presence gave us the information we needed to know. Now we just have to keep you quiet until the contract is set.”   
  
“What contract?”   
  
“Oh, wouldn’t you like knowing, you pretty thing. But I think we have other plans for you. You wanted a tour of the warehouse? Is that right? Well how about we bring you right to the kitchens. I’m sure you’re just DYING to see what’s inside.”   
  
Draco froze. He recognized two of the men. They were muggles! Well obviously not, but the product they had been arguing about. He hadn’t looked more closely at their contract because of the constant bickering they had been doing. Was it all a rouse to distract him? Apparently, it’s worked. He walked behind one of the two men and quietly cast Petrificus Totalus. As the guy froze, Draco side stepped behind the other man he knew and cast it again. Both men dropped to the ground with a loud thud and the other men jumped and started casting spells at the area he just was. Draco dropped to the ground, casting Petrificus Totalus at one more gentleman. He rolled out of the way and stood up, giving himself an extra minute before they found him. Draco looked around and saw Hopwell dragging Hermione towards another room as she struggled, silently. 

 

Only two more minutes.    
  
Draco dodged as many spells as he could, trying to get to the door Hermione was pushed through. There were three men down. Three Aurors would be coming in and could take the seven. He’d go after Hopwell. 

 

Walking slowly down the dark hallway, Draco opened each door quietly peaking inside each one looking for the kitchen. He opened a door and felt a searing pain in his side. Looking down blood started dripping from a stab wound. He shouted stupefy, but a protego charm blocked it. He whispered sectumsempra and knew he hit his target by the shout of pain. Hopwell, laying on the ground in his own blood. Hermione on her knees beside him. She reached into his trousers, grabbed her wand and used the counter charm on her throat.    
  
“Draco!” She shouted as she watched him fall. The knife was still in his side. Hermione ran over to him, ripping her shirt open to take a look at the wound. She heard a blast from the main room and looked up in shock. “I’ll be right back. I promise. Hold on Draco!”   
  
Draco watched as she stood and ran off, passing out to the sound of her voice as she cast a stupefy. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Staring at Draco’s wound, she wished she had read more about healing. She knew how to take care of most wounds with dittany, but a muggle knife? There could be internal bleeding or he could bleed out if she took the knife out. She would have to take him to a muggle hospital. First though, to get him out of here safely, she had to take care of the first problem. When she heard a blast come from the other room, she was relieved that Draco was as stubborn as she remembered and didn’t listen to her.    
Running into the main room, casting a stupefy as one of the ten men was running toward her. Reaching her target, she saw Harry, Ron and Reginold. She had to do a mental calculation. Draco had taken care of three, her a fourth and by the looks of it, Harry, Ron and Reginald had each gotten one. That left three. Reginald and Ron were fighting one while two others were going after Harry. She’d even the odds. Running over to Harry, she was able to cast stupefy on one as a surprise, so it was two on one. He had jumped behind a desk sitting in the corner. Harry went one way and she went the other, ready to cast a protego when needed. Both her and Harry jumped at once when suddenly he was gone. Looking up to Ron, she realized by their shocked faces, theirs opponent was as well.    
  
“Bloody ‘ell! They just disappeared.” Ron exclaimed. 

  
“Well they have to be around here somewhere; they didn’t disapparate. Hermione, grab Draco and we’ll search the premises.”    
  
“Draco! He’s been hurt! I have to get him to hospital!” Hermione said, running back down the hallway.

  
Seeing the amount of blood in the hallway, she couldn’t tell whose blood was whose. She couldn’t apparate with him with the amount of blood lost, nor could she levitate. Getting Harry’s mobile, she dialed nine nine nine, gave the address and between her and Harry, lifted Draco to the front room. Then her and Harry went into Auror mode and scourgified the room while Ron and Reginald apparated the bodies of the petrified wizards to the Ministry of Magic.    
  
Once the ambulance arrived, the medics made quick work of stabilizing Draco before loading him into the ambulance. Harry went to join in when the medic stopped him.   
  
“Sorry, family only.”    
  
Harry looked to Hermione. They had to be there with him. They would need to cast a few confundus charms to get Draco into the hospital without questions. They also didn’t know how he would react waking up in a muggle hospital. Hermione made a split decision.    
  
“I’m his wife. Mrs. McCoy.”  __   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Draco groaned as he came to. He felt like he’d be hit with a bludger one too many times. He couldn’t move, and the incessant beeping noise was driving him to insanity. He felt someone pinch his wrist, instantly causing him to pull back and open his eyes to see who the offender was. 

 

“Oh! You’re awake. Your wife just stepped out for a cuppa. Let me just retrieve her for you. She’s been beside herself waiting for you to wake up. It was a near miss, but thank goodness your wife didn’t pull the knife out after you were attacked. You would have bled out.” 

 

_ My wife?  _ Draco thought as the nurse walked out the door.  _ I don’t have a wife.  _ He looked around the room, gathering information on where he could be. It looked like a muggle hospital.    
  
Hermione rushed into the room with her travel cup, “Dra-uh-Daniel! You’re awake!”    
  
“And married by the sounds of it.” Draco said clearing his voice at the raspiness of it. “Am I to presume you are my bride?”    
  
Hermione had the decency to blush. “Strictly work reasons of course. They wouldn’t let anyone but family with you in the ambulance, and as we knew there would be a few spells we’d need to cast bringing you to a muggle hospital after a wizarding fight, we thought it best if I lied. They said once you were stable and awake, friends could come. Harry is here to get your statement of course, if you’re up for it.” 

  
Draco nodded, and Hermione went to fetch him.    
  
“Potter.” Draco nodded. “Have you met my wife? Mrs. McCoy? She’s a real feisty one.”    
  
“Mal-McCoy. Glad to see you’re feeling better. I have had the pleasure of meeting your wife, and couldn’t agree more.”    
  
Hermione glared at the two men. “Is this how it’s always going to be?” 

  
“Well you did marry me without my consent. You should have expected some form of play, and I doubt it will be in the bedroom tonight.” 

 

Harry couldn’t contain his laughter watching the two spar. He knew, some day soon, this would be a reality for them. He just wondered when they would catch on to that. Bets had already started at the ministry, but he was sure, his would win.    
  
“You are insufferable, you know that?” Hermione asked exasperated.    
  
“Is that why you married me? Or was it my charming good looks?” Draco winked as Hermione rolled her eyes, a blush on her cheeks. Seeing Hermione blush at his statement, he inwardly smiled. “Potter, thought you needed my statement?”

 

“If you’re all done?” Potter said with a smile, glancing between Draco and Hermione. “Right, so we just need to know what happened from point of entry.    
  
Draco explained everything from when he entered the warehouse to the point he passed out, with Harry asking appropriate questions. He then stood, shook Draco’s hand for a job well done and took his leave, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.    
  
“Thank you again for coming today Draco. I don’t know what would have happened otherwise. I really hadn’t thought I’d be walking into that. I’m truly sorry for the knife wound.” Hermione sat as she sat on the chair closest to Draco, her chin resting on the elbows that were on Draco’s bed.   
  
“I’m sure it was better than the alternative. I’m glad I got to you in time.”    
  
“You know, I saw the page on hot air balloons. I could always take you up once you’re out of hospital. Though, it can be a bit romantic depending on the time. It’s extremely beautiful.”    
  
“Why, Mrs. McCoy, are you coming onto me?”    
  
“What? No! That’s absurd. I just thought since you were interested and I haven’t been in one in years, that’s you’d like to do it together.” 

  
Draco had studied Hermione for years at Hogwarts. He knew the tell signs of when she lied. She looked down, then would look up but away quickly. Finally, she would tug on a piece of her hair. Draco slowly lifted his hand to her face, guiding the hair back behind her ear, but his hand moved slowly to the back of her jaw, pulling her forward. When they were barely a breath apart, he could feel Hermione’s accelerated breathing, which matched his own. Looking from her eyes, down to her mouth, he saw her part them just slightly. Draco took that as his open permission to close the distance and bring his lips to her. With a passion he hadn’t realized he carried, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Hermione moaned, both in excitement and shock, and brought her hands around his neck.

  
With the constricted movements of sitting up in bed and wanting to pull Hermione on top of him to kiss her deeper, Draco pulled away before he got to carried away.    
  
“If that’s the type of kiss I’ll get as a married man. I should have gotten married five years ago.”

 

Hermione shook her head. “Not as a married man, no, as a man who’s dating Hermione Granger.” 


End file.
